


Safe At Home

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Tumblr Posts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft evan buckley, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Of all the things Eddie expected to walk into when he returned home from a long shift, it was not the sight of his son and boyfriend covered in more flour and tomato sauce than there were on the counters and bowls – which were scattered, half-used all over the kitchen.Tumblr Prompt: “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tumblr Posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	Safe At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> Enjoy!  
> [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)

Of all the things Eddie expected to walk into when he returned home from a long shift, it was not the sight of his son and boyfriend covered in more flour and tomato sauce than there were on the counters and bowls – which were scattered, half-used all over the kitchen.

In hindsight, he probably should have expected the two of them to make a mess, but he was a perpetual optimist (sometimes).

“What happened here?” He gawked at the sight, tossing his bag beside the door for later management.

“We’re making dinner.” Christopher raised his head proudly from his position beside Buck.

The man smiled down at him and then back up at Eddie. “He's an excellent sous-chef.”

Eddie joined them in the kitchen, still stunned at the carnage before him. “Is he going to help you with the clean up as well, because I am not washing a single dish.”

Buck raised his eyebrows in mocking disbelief “you weren’t going to wash a dish anyways.” Just because he was right, didn’t mean Eddie would ever give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Instead, he leaned against the last clean surface of the counter and folded his arms. “So, what _are_ you two attempting to make?”

Buck let Christopher answer, matching broad smiles on their faces. “Calzone!”

“We have pizza pockets in the freezer.” He wasn’t bad in the kitchen (not as good as Buck but that was because the keener _loved_ to practice on the two of them); he was more of a ‘if I can take it to go, that would better fit my schedule’ kind of guy. Apparently, that was the wrong answer, judging by the pair of affronted looks.

Buck clicked his tongue in disappointment. “How dare you?” He pointed a floury finger at his boyfriend. “Those are two very different things.”

“How?” Eddie shrugged. Buck opened his mouth but quickly shut it, having already lost his argument.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are banned from the kitchen until supper is ready, right Chris?”

Eddie bristled when his own son betrayed him with a head nod. “Wow.” He raised his hands in surrender. “And here, I was going to offer to help make the filling.”

“Oh no.” Buck was now physically trying to push him out of the kitchen (which quickly became Eddie reaching an overdramatic hand to Christopher as Buck tackled him towards the door, only to be met with giggles of apathy). “Eddie, I love you but you’re not allowed to help in the kitchen any more. Not after last time.”

So he had left _one_ stir-fry on the high heat for too long and the house smelt like burnt onions for a few days. Big deal. That wasn’t enough to warrant Buck telling him…

_Wait_

“You love me?” The men stopped in the doorway; playful fight forgotten as they stood toe to toe. Buck’s expression softened without hesitation.

“This wasn’t how I was planning on telling you but yes,” he linked their pinkies with a fond smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Eddie replied, not a doubt in his mind. “But I’ll love you even more if this kitchen is spotless before we got to bed tonight.”

His boyfriend chuckled but the smile kept growing. “Deal. If you promise to never try and help cook again.”

“Hey” he shouted, even as he was successfully thrust into the dining room. Behind him, he heard the sounds of cheers and laughter as his two favourite boys returned to their task without him.

Eddie came back to lean against the doorway and watch as they worked together. Buck would start something and pass it off for Christopher to finish, and then back to Buck to put the ingredient where it needed to be. They rolled the dough together, laughing when bits of it stuck to the rolling pin and plopped to the floor. It all seemed so…domestic.

As Christopher dropped down to retrieve the disastrous item, Buck hazarded a glance over to Eddie, a secret, happy smile exchanged between them.

All in all, this probably wasn’t the worst thing to come home to. Especially if it was a forever kind of thing.


End file.
